The development of digital camera technology, the subsequent miniaturization of that technology, and the incorporation of digital cameras into smartphones has resulted in a massive proliferation of cameras, as well as a shift towards use of smartphone cameras rather than dedicated camera devices for capturing pictures and video. Smartphone cameras, however, and even more traditional digital cameras, have limited ability to capture images or video in tight spaces. Additionally, because cameras are typically fixed in position relative to smartphone or digital camera housing in which the camera is provided, such cameras may not be useful for capturing images of objects in tight spaces that do not allow the smartphone or digital camera housing to be oriented so as to bring the object(s) of interest into the camera's field of view.